What Is Happening to Me?
by Ktdid21
Summary: What happens when Katie is sent to live with her aunt in La Push and meets Embry? Will they fall in love? Or will Katie's inexperience with guys threaten their relationship?
1. Prologue

I cannot believe that they are making me do this! Sending me halfway across the country to live with my aunt is not fair! I mean, it's not like I did anything wrong. Well ok, I did miss curfew a few times…..ok so everyday since I got into high school. But what's wrong with that?? I mean shouldn't my parents be happy I have friends? I thought they would be but, as usual, I am wrong. So my parents are carting me off to my aunt in the middle of nowhere Washington!


	2. Chapter 1

I had just finished packing when I heard a knock. "Come in." I said, knowing they would anyways. _I have absolutely no privacy here_. I thought as my mom came in.

"Are you almost ready to leave honey?" She asked as she scanned my room for stuff I forgot.

"Yeah, hang on a second ok?" I said, "I'm just going to call Brad and Sam and tell them to come over before we leave."

My mom gave me a look as I said this but left the room anyways. Brad and Sam were my best friends and part of the reason my parents were forcing me to go to La Push. Why I would even want to go to an Indian reservation is beyond me, but they were making me. Ever since freshman year, Sam, Brad and I were missing curfew almost every night. Now, in the middle of my sophomore year, my dad got sick of it. I was not happy.

"_KATIE!!!!" my dad yelled as I walked into the house._

"_What?" I replied, in a voice that I knew would get me into trouble if he wasn't already mad._

"_Do you know what time it is?" He asked as I shrugged my shoulders. "It is 3 O' clock in the morning!! What have you been doing all night??"_

"_Oh you know, just hanging out with Sam and Brad." I knew that would make him mad. As much as he hated to admit it, he really liked Sam and Brad but when we stayed out that late he absolutely hated them!_

"_Well I have had enough of it," he said, "I called your aunt in La Push yesterday and she said that she would be glad to take you off of our hands. Friday right after school you are going to pack and then move out there. And it doesn't matter what you say because this is what is going to happen. Now get upstairs and go to sleep, you have to be up early tomorrow."_

And that was that. That was a Tuesday, so I had 3 days to tell everyone that I was moving across the country. It was really hard on me to say goodbye to my friends, but not as hard as I thought. The only real hard part was saying goodbye to Sam and Brad. They were my best friends, and I hadn't been away from them since I moved here!  
I found my phone and called Brad first.  
"Hey Katie! What's up?" he said when he answered.  
"I'm leaving, remember??" I answered.  
"Oh yeah, when is that again?" I could hear the hurt in his voice as he said this.  
"In an hour. Come over here. I'm gonna call Sam and have him come over too." I said  
"Ok," he said, "Call him and tell him I'll pick him up on my way over. We'll be over in 15, ok?"  
"Yeah, just hurry. My parents want to leave soon. Bye." I said as I hung up.

I called Sam as fast as I could and told him what Brad said. They were over at my house in record time.  
"Alright, you guys have 10 minutes." My dad said as he grabbed my stuff and brought it to the car.

"Sam! Brad!" I said as I ran to give them hugs, "I don't want to go!" _No, _I thought to myself, _I'm not going to cry in front of them.__  
_"We know." Sam said, "Just try to come back as soon as you can. And don't be getting into trouble!"  
"Haha, yeah. NO guys! Right Sam?" Brad said.  
"Oh you guys! I won't get into trouble, but I don't know about that no guys thing." I replied looking at their faces. The looks they gave me were priceless! "Haha you guys thought I was serious??"  
"Well, you better be good so you can come back. And don't forget to call us every once in a while!" Sam said.  
"3 minutes!!" My dad yelled from the garage.  
I hugged them tighter," I don't want to go! What if something happens?"  
"You'll be fine." Brad said, "We'll come out and visit you as soon as we can. Ok??"  
"Yep!" I said letting them go, "That's what I wanted to know. See you guys soon!"  
"You've got to be kidding? All that just to have us visit you?" Sam said.  
"No, I really don't want to go, but knowing that you'll come out will make it a little better." I replied and hugged them again.  
"Katie! You better get out here now before I come in there to get you!" Dad yelled.  
"Coming Dad" I replied, "Bye guys. And you better be serious about coming out!"  
"Yeah, Yeah. Why would we lie to you?" they said.  
"Who knows, but I've got to go." I said and walked to the car. Trying to be brave I put a smile on my face and got in the car. I waved to them as soon as we started going, and it looked like they were really sad. That was it, I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I finally broke down and cried. We got halfway to the airport before I stopped, and as soon as I did, I just put in my headphones and listened to my IPod.

My dad tried to talk to me, but I really didn't want to listen. I felt really bad after about 20 minutes of that, because I hate it when he gets that sad look on his face. So I decided to listen to what he was saying.

"What is it Dad?" I asked him politely.

"I was saying that I am really going to miss you. And I'm really sorry that I have to do this, but you are going to love it with Becky. I know you don't know her that well but everything will be fine. She is really a lot cooler than you would think." He said.

"I know Dad. Everything is going to be a lot different though. I'm sure that Becky and I will get along fine." I replied

"Yeah, well don't forget that you have to listen to her and that if anything happens it will be your fault not hers." He said

"Thanks Dad that makes me feel a whole lot better." I said sarcastically.

"Now, Katie. Don't be getting all dramatic and throw fits on Becky. She is doing us a favor so you better be good." He said. We were at the airport so he was dropping me off at the terminal.

"I know Dad, I know. I'll be a good little girl and not get into any trouble ok?" I asked with a smile.

"Alright, but I don't believe you!" He said as he pulled me into a hug, "Call me when you get in ok?"

"Yes sir!" I said and hugged him back, "I love you."

"Love you too." He said, "Now get on that airplane!"

"Bye Dad."

"Bye kid."


	3. ANsorry I hate these too!

A/N: Hey sorry guys! I got really busy and pretty much forgot about this whole story! I will continue to write it but it might not be for a couple of weeks. I got behind in my schoolwork so I have to catch up! :P Anyways, be expecting an update in a couple of weeks, 'cause I really want to finish this!

Kate


	4. Authors NoteHopefully the last

Hey Guys!

I am so sorry that I havent updated or anything and its been a whole year! :( I have been really busy with a lot of stuff lately but thats all gonna change! I really want to finish this story since I BARELY started it! So my new goal is to get a new chapter up at least every 2 weeks! I think that is a reasonable time limit! :) I hope you guys keep reading! Oh and Ive been writing a story about Paul lately too cause I seem to be obsessed with him! I hope you read that one when I get it up too!

Again sorry that I didnt update but I really am changing that! I have so much more free time now that I am a senior so I will definitely have time to write...which is actually one of my favorite things to do! :)

3

Kt :)


	5. Chapter 2

**See guys! I told you I would start writing again! :) and this is only the first of many! I hope you enjoy it! Oh and dont forget to review! :) thanks so much! **

I got off the plane in Port Angeles and grabbed my luggage. I didn't have much, just a duffle bag and a backpack. Dad had sent most of my stuff in the mail. I didn't see Aunt Claire anywhere so I got out my cell and called her.

"Hello?" answered a sweet voice.

"Hi, this is Katie Coulter. Is Claire there?" I inquired

"Oh Katie! Are you already in Port Angeles?" she asked, so I assumed she was my Aunt.

"Yes. I got in about 20 minutes ago." I replied.

"I'm so sorry dear! I haven't left yet; it will be about 40 minutes. Unless you would rather have someone who's closer pick you up?"

"Is there somebody closer? I am really tired and would really like to get to the house and unpack quickly."

"Of course! Let me call a few people and see who is the closest; there are usually a couple of people in Seattle at this time of day."

"Ok, call me back soon!"

I hung up and sat down on my duffle bag...stupid airport didnt have any actual chairs. I waited for about 15 minutes when my phone started to ring. I got excited cause I thought it was Aunt Claire telling me someone was coming for me but no it was just my dad, who I did not feel like talking to, so I just hit ignore and kept waiting. About 20 minutes later I was so bored so I decided to text Sam and Brad.

(Italics = Katie, Italics & bold = Sam, Bold = Brad)

_Hey Guys! I miss you soo much! I can't believe I had to leave! :(_

_**KATIE! Are you there? Did you have a good flight? When did you land? Is your aunt nice? **_

**Hey, I can't talk right now but Ill check up on you later! Hope you had a good flight, Later.**

_Brad you are such a jerk! I can't believe you! Haha ok Ill talk to you later! :) Yeah Sam I'm here. Actually I'm still in Seattle; apparently my aunt is a little scatterbrained and forgot I was coming in today! So I haven't seen her yet but I think she is nice! How're things going on your end?_

_**Man! How could she forget about you? Are you sure you are going to be ok with her? Things are going ok here, but I don't have my favorite girl here to make fun of! ;)**_

_Hahaha of course the only thing you can think of is making fun of me! I guess you're just going to have to find someone else to make fun of now...and so will I! Except he will be hotter and more fun than you! :p_

_**I can't believe you would do that to me! I am truly hurt! :( But I guess I will just have to find someone way hotter than you to make fun of too! Although I know that is almost impossible because you are insanely hot and amazing! **_

_Aww, I'm sorry Sam. I miss you so much its ridiculous! But we both have to move on, at least until I come back! ;) I'm gonna go now but text me later kk? I can't wait to get back to the house and then we can video chat! :) I miss you! _

I put my phone away and looked around. It had been about 50 minutes but I still didn't see anyone coming to get me. I called Aunt Claire again but there was no answer. _Great, now I really just have to sit here and wait_ I thought. I couldn't believe that she actually forgot about me. I was beginning to get really annoyed just sitting here in the middle of the airport alone, people were starting to stare at me. _Geeze don't they have some kind of hobby other than staring at random people? People here are really weird_. I thought, and that's when I noticed the boy, or should I say man, standing in front of me. He was about 6 feet tall and really big, and when I say big I mean major muscles! He was really cute too.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked not really knowing why he was there.

"Yeah, I'm Seth Clearwater. Are you Katie Coulter?"

"Yep! I'm sorry but do I know you?"

"No, but Claire sent me to come get you. She was really busy painting when you called and I was in the area so I told her I could get you."

"Oh, but if you were in the area why did it take you so long to get here? I mean I have been waiting here for almost a whole hour!"

"Sorry, I had to get a friend situated into her apartment before I could come. Are you ready to go?"

"Are you sure you know Claire?"

"Haha yeah I do, she lives at 527 Long Pine road in La Push; which is where I am from. Do you believe me now?"

"I guess so; I don't really know where she lives though so for all I know you could be making it up! But I guess I can trust you.

"Ok let's go then. Is this all your stuff?"

"Mhmm, my dad shipped the rest out already."

"Ok." And with that he helped me up, picked up my duffle and led me out to his car. It was a pretty nice car, a 1972 Triumph Spitfire. I was impressed and so excited to ride in it cause that was my favorite car ever!

"Holy cow! I love your car! It's my most favoritest car in the whole wide world!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw it.

"Mine too. Too bad it's not mine and I'm just borrowing it from a friend." He chuckled.

"Aw man." I said, "Hey do you think I could drive it?"

"How old are you?" He asked

"Ok you may not believe it but I am 16. I know, I know. I look like I'm about twelve, don't ask me why, genetics I guess, but I really am 16. Can I please, please, please drive?" I asked pouting a little.

"Ok fine I guess its ok. Just don't kill the car alright?" He replied.

"Yes!" I shouted as I ran to the drivers side.

We made it back to La Push in good time. From what I hear it usually takes about 2 hours from Seattle, but with me driving we made it in about an hour. Insane I know, but hey I like to drive fast. I didn't really know where I was going once we got to La Push, I mean on the highway it's easy you just follow the signs but once we got to the town there really were no signs. Seth told me the way there and I found it easily I guess, I only made one wrong turn. I was so excited to get out of the car and into the house when I turned into the driveway I was practically bouncing in my seat.

"Whoa, take it easy there Katie. You don't have to floor it into the driveway. We'll still get there if you drive slowly." Seth said. I think I scared him a little with my driving on the way home.

"I'm too excited to go slow! I mean I really didn't want to come here when my dad first told me about it but now I am so excited I can't stop bouncing!" I said as I stopped and turned the car off. "Will you get my bags for me? I need to get inside and see my aunt before I explode!" I said taking off before he could respond.

I raced into the house slamming the door into the wall on my way in.

"AUNT CLAIRE!" I yelled as soon as I was inside, "Where are you? Your favorite niece is here to see you and stay for a long while!"

"Katie? I'm so glad to see you!" She said as she grabbed me in a hug, "I see Seth brought you home safely…a long time after I called him though."

"Yeah, it took him forever to get me, but I drove home so I made up for the lost time." I said laughing.

"Haha so Seth got to see what a little speed demon you are? I hope you haven't scared him away for good honey, I was hoping he could show you around while I finish painting. I really need to get this done today. Where is Seth?" She asked just as he came in with my two bags. Really, why it took him so long to get two bags is beyond me.

"I'm right here." He said walking in the door. "Where do you want me to put these Claire?"

"Oh right there is fine, I'll bring them upstairs later. Right now I want you two to go have some fun. Seth you don't mind showing Katie around, do you?"

"No I don't. Just as long as I'm driving or we are walking." He said with a glint of fear in his eyes.

"Ok, Katie promise that you won't drive if Seth shows you around." Claire said laughing.

"I, Katie Anne Coulter, promise not to drive any vehicle while I am with Seth." I said with my right hand in the air.

"Ok good. Let's go Katie." Seth said leading the way back out to the car. I gave Aunt Claire a hug before following him out. We drove around for a while and Seth showed me the main points of the town. The library, the diner, the High School (or hell hole as I like to call it, I mean I haven't been to it yet but I'm sure it's just like my other school which was a hell hole.), the cliffs (which he and his friends like to jump off of), the grocery store, the beach, his house (how this was a main point of the town I really have no idea), and then we made it back around to my house. I really didn't want to go back inside because I was pretty sure Claire was still painting and I was having fun with Seth. He told me he had to return the car to his friend so I asked if I could come along and meet some more people. He said yes and off we went…

**Ooooo! I wonder whats going to happen next! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and Im planning on writing the next one tonight, so who knows it could be up by tomorrow! I am really hoping to get this story going in the next couple of months! i hope you guys are still here to read it and help me make it better! If you have any suggestions or anything you want me to put in the story let me know and I will try my best!**

**3**

**Ktdid21**


End file.
